


forget it all

by wh0res0re



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wh0res0re/pseuds/wh0res0re
Summary: "Forget it all, Kei. I'm different now." Tsukishima didn't know he was really that controlling.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	forget it all

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while listening to 100 gecs :)

"Hey, Yamaguchi. Hurry up, we don't have all day." Tsukishima called to Tadashi, who was standing across from the taller boy, looking for what soda he wanted. "You can just go without me. I don't feel like going with you right now." Tsukishima jumped at Tadashi's words. He had already knew that Yamaguchi had began to be his own person, but he didn't know he'd act all different. Yamaguchi turned to Tsukishima, having a blank expression. "You don't control me anymore. Man, what was I doing back then? I could have really just defended myself, so I didn't have to become your little underling." Yamaguchi walked past Tsukishima. "Forget it all, Kei. I'm different now." Yamaguchi quietly said, passing by the boy. Yamaguchi payed for his things, and left.

Tsukishima had seen the signs. Yamaguchi started to become less obiedent to Tsukishima throughout the years. But all the signs he had gave him weren't as obvious what had just occured.

Tsukishima waited in front of Yamaguchi's house, waiting for him to come out. _Why'd I even come here? I'm pretty sure our friendship is through._ Tsukishima rolled his eyes, trying to make himself ignore how much it hurt him. He then turned, and started walking down the road.


End file.
